


Animal Crossing Confessions

by mangomaddness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And smol, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, COVID, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck covid and please be safe everyone, mentions of pandemic, video game confessions, video games - Freeform, why is kenma so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness
Summary: Kenma befriend's the new transfer student right before their world changes. But as it turns out, their lives grow even more intertwined than either of them originally planned.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Animal Crossing Confessions

Everything was going so well up until this exact point. Your family had moved from America to Japan two years ago; your health was never the best and health insurance in America was far too expensive. At first you were absolutely terrified of moving to Japan; you had only studied Japanese for a year at your old highschool before you had to transfer over to Nekoma Highschool. All your friends, family- it would be a fat minute before you saw them again. All your nerves seemed to gradually ease away when you met Kozume Kenma. You two had met by pure chance; you had wandered into a seemingly empty classroom with your Nintendo Switch in your bag ready and eager to play Breath of the Wild when you had seen Kenma hunched over a desk in the corner, seemingly playing on his own Switch. He glanced up, expecting Kuroo to have finally found his secret hiding spot, but was genuinely taken aback seeing your form there.

You stood there with flushed cheeks, your (h/s) complimenting your soft features. Your uniform consisted of the long skirt and blouse, your skirt swaying in the gentle breeze from the open windows. “Hello,” you timidly said, smiling as you did so. He gave a nod to you before speaking. “Hi.” “Do you uh,” you tried speaking as fluently as you could, but Japanese was still hard to get a complete grasp on. “Mind if I sit in here?” “No, go on ahead.” Kenma went back to playing on his Switch. Seeing as you took the seat next to him, he glanced over at you and watched you take your Switch out from your bag. Kenma’s eyebrows rose up in a pleasant fashion. Kuroo’s voice rang out from inside his mind:

_Please try talking to some people or someone outside of the club. It can even be merely one person! I worry about your pudding head._

After a brief period of silence Kenma shifts in his seat to face you. He coughed before speaking up and striking a conversation with you. Leaning over slightly Kenma asked,

“Oh nice, you play too. What games do you have?”

And from there it was history. Your awkward friendship soon blossomed into wonderful, heart warming memories. Kenma helped you with your Japanese skills, and in return you were someone who he could play his video games with. Eventually Kuroo found Kenma's secret hideout and when he discovered that the two of you were friends, he gave you a sly smirk and offered to introduce you to the volleyball team. From there you started heading to the gym after school, waiting for Kenma and Kuroo to walk home with. Throughout the year you became closer with the gang especially Kenma. You two were often at each other's houses, sometimes doing homework, playing video games, or watching anime together.

At some point during your friendship Kenma started to look… different to you. No longer did his face scream boredom. You now took the time to see what would make him tick, how he'd turn his face to the side to hide a small smile on his face, how his entire face would scrunch up on a particularly hard level in a game. How quick and analytical his chocolate eyes had become. How he would tug at the ends of his hair when he became nervous, or-

It was clear to Kuroo that his dear friend had you absolutely whipped. He had actually sat you down to talk about it.

"(Y/N), you have to be honest with yourself. You practically melt every time you see him!" Kuroo stated, shaking you gently by your shoulders. You nervously began to giggle, your cheeks starting to feel warm.

"Ah, Kuroo, I know but I just…" He watched your face morph a frown and your eyes become heavy with sadness. "I don't know. I admire him so much but I don't even know how he feels about me. What if I'm just being stupid?"

"Never say your emotions are stupid, (Y/N). Kenma has never had a lot of friends and you have been absolutely wonderful to him. He talks to me about you sometimes and from what he's told me, you definitely have a chance. You just gotta own up to it! Take that leap and fly high!" Kuroo then leaned down to get closer to your face, a mischievous smirk growing on his stupidly adorkable face. "...and I'm gonna help you fly baby."

You and Kuroo spent a significant amount of time planning out a terrific date. You would meet in the afternoon and hit one of Kenma's favorite arcades that Kuroo had told you about. From there you'd grab food at a nearby humble ramen shop and afterwards finish the night by playing together on your Switch at your house. It sounded simple. Sounded fun. Unfortunately the universe had other plans: a pandemic.

The news had swept the school rapidly; it was going to close the following week. You were internally freaking out: you were vulnerable to the virus, which meant you wouldn't be able to see your friends, you couldn't go on your date with Kenma and confess to him, and the weight of the world came barreling down on you. Hard.

The first week of quarantine was seemingly harmless. Tons of memes floating around the internet about it being 'corona time' and the like. You were missing your friends and the volleyball team more and more as the week turned into three weeks. On a particular night, you were extremely restless. You tossed and turned and there was a growing pit of anxiety bubbling in your stomach.

'I can't do this much longer,' you thought to yourself before grabbing for your phone. 11:45pm. You groaned- out of pain or despair was beyond you- but your roller coaster of emotions were abruptly stopped when you got a text from Kenma.

_Pudding: hey. are you up?_

_(Y/N): hi kenma ! I'm up, what's up ?_

_Pudding: cant sleep. wanna be on a call?_

_(Y/N): yes !!_

Not only were you not expecting Kenma to immediately call you, but a Facetime call nonetheless. You quickly scrambled to turn on your night lamp and answered the call. There sat Kenma, at his PC setup with his phone propped up on the side of his desk. Upon hearing you pick up he rolled his chair over to you giving you a small wave.

"Hi Kenma," you breathed breathlessly. He turned to look at you and for a moment you thought your connection was bad. In reality however Kenma was frozen still. He never had seen you so snuggled up in your bed; you were lying on your side with your phone propped up on your nightstand, your hair spread out like a lopsided halo against your pillows. Your bags had gotten worse but your (e/c) eyes still shined with that weird look you gave him every once in a while. Kenma was never able to figure out what it was entirely.. but that didn't mean he disliked it.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kenma asked softly, leaning a bit closer to the screen. He nearly was afraid if he spoke any louder he would tear you away from your comfort. "No, you didn't, but thank you for asking." You said with the same tenderness in your voice. Your anxiety slowly seemed to drift away just by seeing Kenma.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Oh! I was uh. I was just practicing this MMO that's been going around on some forums. Beyond that, I've been playing some Animal Crossing. You?"

"Oh my gosh the new Animal Crossing!" You gasped softly, rolling over momentarily to reach for a cat plushie that Kenma had given you earlier in the year. Facing Kenma again you say, "I gotta get it. I totally forgot. With everything going on it's.. It's a lot harder for me to be focused. You know?"

Kenma blinked once, taken aback at seeing you grab the plushie he had given to you prior. A small blush rose to his cheeks before he answered you, shaking his head slightly as he spoke. "No (Y/N), I understand what you mean. I feel that way too sometimes. Maybe when you get Animal Crossing, I can come to your island and we can explore it together." He suggested, eyes darting everywhere except you. When he finally peaked a glance at you he was surprised to see you nearly falling asleep.

"Ok.. I'll buy it tomorrow.." You began, closing your eyes but still facing Kenma. In that moment Kenma took his time to finally observe you once more. It was so, so hard not to make himself a fool in front of you. You always had a smile to give to him, a gentle hand on his back to reassure him, eagerness to play any sort of game with him. With a small nod to himself he pushed his chair back once again facing his PC. "Goodnight (Y/N)..."

From then on this became a weekly occurrence, then developed into a nightly occurrence. Either the call began with just the two of you, or the other team members would be added to the call, but in the end it was always just you and Kenma. And it didn’t bother you two at all. As much as either of you were afraid to admit it, you both found it difficult to fall asleep without being on a call with one another. Kenma was especially scared of this new revelation; even playing some of his more intense strategy games couldn't help but make his mind wander to you. It was scary. Kenma was not only scared, but also a bit hesitant. What if this was all some sort of sick reality? That he’d wake up one day without seeing you, without hearing you, without seeing you cackle at 3am while the two of you screen shared stupid videos?

He so desperately wanted to act but he was terrified. So in time he sought out advice from his best friend Kuroo in hopes of receiving aid. Kenma mentally prepared himself as he clicked Kuroo’s name in his phone, quickly placing it to his ear while he sat in his gaming chair, legs pulled up to his chest.

“Oya oya oya, if it isn’t pudding head! What’s up dude?” said Kuroo and even over the phone Kenma could see the lazy smile that washed over Kuroo.

“Ah nothing much.. I um, I wanted your opinion of something actually.”

“Oh?” There was rustling on Kuroo’s end and eventually Kuroo’s voice came through again. “What’s going on?” His voice sounded more serious but not too the point that it would become unnerving. “Well, it’s about (Y/N).. I think. I think I like her,” Kenma started and once he did he was unable to stop. “I mean during quarantine, we’ve spent so much time together- her laugh is so.. So cute. And when she gets all comfy and cute-”

“Wait hold up. You two FALL ASLEEP ON A CALL TOGETHER?”

“...Yes?”

Kuroo’s end of the call released his famous hyena laughter. At that noise, Kenma withdrew his legs from his chest and childishly stomped his feet on his gaming chair lightly. “What? What’s so funny about that?”

“Nothin my friend. Except for the fact, you’ve got it bad my guy. It surprises me that it took you this long to figure it out considering how in tune you are with things. But that’s so cute.”

“Exactly. I have it bad and I dunno what to do.. What if it’s all in my head and (Y/N) really doesn’t like me like that?”

Silence cut through the phone. Kenma started to get nervous and began tugging on his own hair. “Kuroo…?”

“Dude. You like her right?”

“Yea. Yea, I do.”

“Trust me I’m sure she likes you back. Ask to do something with her sometime, show her you’re thinking about her like that. Flirt with her! Tell her she’s cute. Something Kenma.” Kenma seemed to ponder after this. When would he? Would it come naturally? What would he even say? There’s so much he likes about (Y/N), from how she looks, to how kind she is, how comfortable she makes him feel-

Later that week Kenma was merely browsing through his various social medias before a Facetime call popped up on his screen- it was you. This instantly caused Kenma to sit upright and briefly combed through his hair with his fingers so he didn’t look like an absolute madman before answering.

Once he did answer, he was greeted by your smiling face. You looked a bit different though.. You had on a cozy hoodie with gray sweatpants but even still, you looked extra pretty today. “Hi Kenma!” You said, grinning at him with your switch in your hands. You were seated on your bed, your phone propped up behind some pillows.

“So y'know how Animal Crossing came out? Well, I finally got it! I’ve had it for a while but wanted to surprise you by how much I’ve done already.” You had laughed to yourself at that before looking into Kenma's eyes, your cheeks now becoming tainted with pink.

"If you have the time.. Wanna come see my island?"

"Yeah (Y/N), I'd love to. Give me a second though ok?" Kenma said before dropping his phone on his bed and diving for his switch. It was hooked up in its doc next to his PC. Waddling over to it and undocing it he wandered back to his bed. Propping up his phone as well he began to boot up Animal Crossing.

"So, do you have villagers you like?" Kenma mentally gave himself a pat on the back. _Yes! Small talk! Ease into it just like Kuroo said_ he thought to himself.

You beamed from the other side, excitedly giggling. "I do!! I have Tia and Stitches! I love their little toe beans.."

"Oh those are cute villagers. But," Kenma mentally took a deep breath before saying "..if you were an Animal Crossing villager, I'd totally spend hundreds of Nook Miles tickets to get you." To seal the deal Kenma looked straight at you and did his best attempt to wink. It was totally awkward but immensely charming just like the young teen himself. Your cheeks immediately became warm and red; you shyly glanced at him and smiled. And then you proceeded to place your switch in your lap, covering your face with your hands. You began to sway a little bit in your bed.

“Kyannnmmaaaa..” you whined out causing Kenma to chuckle, moving a few strands of his hair behind his ear. “So what’s your dodo passcode?” He asked gesturing back to the game.

“Oh! Uh yeah, it’s TZPL567” you said as you picked up your switch. Now you were even more sure that this was the right way to do what you were about to do, especially after that compliment he just oh so graciously gave you.

Your switch screen went black and music began to play. Kenma was on his way to your island and you picked up your switch again, giggling in delight. Kenma looked at you and smiled; he didn't do it often and hoped you didn't catch him in the times that he was watching you- cause that was when he would smile the most. Or progressing in a video game.

Kenma's character soon arrived in your airport and you 'awe'd very loudly. "Your character is so cute Ken-Ken!" You told the pudding head who sat on the other side of the screen. With a small nod and a quiet 'thank you'. "I like your character's outfit." Kenma said. Your character looked like you with (h/c) hair, your length as well, along with (s/c) and (e/c). However your character was adored in a renaissance dress wearing a tiara and black vinyl round-toed pumps. "Hey Kenma, before I start showing you my island I wanna show you something first." You began to move your character along the beachside, Kenma's character following shortly behind.

You were getting nervous now and it showed just a little bit. You became a bit antsy, shuffling around every few seconds on your bed. Kenma noticed but didn’t want to pressure you into talking. Maybe you were nervous about him seeing your island when you haven’t had New Horizons for too long? Eventually after a few brief moments of walking along your shores you both came across your pier; and on that pier were three wrapped presents. With a black bag and red bow.

“Those are for you.. you’re gonna need it for the trip around the island.” Kenma looked at the three little presents you had wrapped for him and smiled. “Oh thank you (Y/N). Does it matter which one I open first?”

“Nope! Just uh, go ahead and open them.” You told him, laughing nervously. Kenma raised his eyebrow at you and observed you for a moment. You were chewing on your lower lip and anxiously staring at him. “Go on Kenma. I think you’ll like them.” Kenma’s character went over to the gifts picking up the three. Opening his pockets he opened the first one to see-

“Armor shoes?”

You nodded pulling up the hood of your hoodie, cheeks beginning to become painted a wonderful hue of pink.

After opening the gifts Kenma put them on, revealing an outfit that resembled a knight. Kenma’s eyes shined as he rotated his character to view the whole outfit. A knights helmet, armor shoes, and iron amor. “I’ve never seen these before! Are these at Able Sisters or DIYs?”

“They’re DIYs.. and the reason why I made those for you. Well, uh..”

Kenma looked back up at you from his switch and tilted his head ever so slightly.

“... you’ve been my knight in shining armor for a while now Kenma. Something about you is so special to me. I love your hair,” you put down your switch and gave Kenma’s your full attention. Said boy's eyes widened, golden cat eyes glued to your figure as you poured your heart out to him. “I know you keep it the way you do because having more vision makes you a bit more anxious. I think that’s so endearing! Not saying that your anxiety is cute, oh no. Oh shit that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s just another part of you that I’ve grown to love. Oh my god did I say love? OHMYGOD Kenma I am so sorry, you totally don’t have to say that. Hell I can't believe I said that. I mean I can because you mean so much but- ANYWAYS!”

“I really like you Kenma. You’ve helped me so much when I came here to Japan and I just.. spending so much time with you during quarantine really made me realize I wanna spend time with you. Doing these things like playing video games or being on a call with you. I wanna go to that Boba place Kuroo keeps talking to us about. I wanna go there and order for us and hopefully grab your hand or interlock our pinkies.”

Kenma’s eyes were wide as he blinked rapidly. His eyes felt a bit watery.

“I wanna go with you to cons. Even the small ones. I wanna see you go to the video game panels and watch you kick peoples ass! I want to watch you get so lost in something that you enjoy that you’ve got this small smile on your face that makes me wanna go _AAAAAAAA_ and give you a big ol hug like you deserve. I love seeing you get passionate at volleyball. You’re so fricken amazing at it Kenma! I love seeing you and Kuroo bicker over what play works best. Seeing you hide Lev from Yaku when he’s at practice goofing around.”

“There’s so many things I like about you Kenma. And I know that that was a lot. Maybe too much? Probably but I just.. you get me excited about everything. Even the little things. So after the world opens up and it’s safer.. Can I take you on a date?”

Kenma’s screen quickly went black. “Give me a moment,” he called out to you. You had nodded although he couldn’t see and pulled your legs up to your chest, yours thoughts quickly growing negatively.

_Oh man I totally messed up didn’t I.. I shouldn’t have said anything.. what if I just ruined our friendship?_

On Kenma’s side however he grabbed the nearest pillow after pushing his phone down. Bringing the pillow to his face he quietly screamed into it, his mind racing. He knew he had to answer you but he was just so happy.

**“(Y/N)!!”**

Looking up at your phone the black screen was now replaced with a furiously blushing Kenma, who sat on his knees with his eyes screwed shut and his hands clutching to his sweatpants.

“I wanna go to that Boba place with you too! And go with you to cons! And I want you there at my games, as nervous as it might make me! I’ve never felt so comfortable around a girl before and it kinda scares me how relaxed you make me feel! Kuroo teases me all the time about it! So please,” he managed to open his eyes at you.

“Please be gentle with me. I am in your care.”

Who would have thought you’d have such a heartfelt confession over a video game? Oh well, it didn’t matter to either of you. Not when you saw how happy you both looked. It was the way that was the most meaningful and comfortable way for the both of you and that’s what mattered at the end of the day. While the two of you were different people that doesn’t mean that the relationship will be difficult- every relationship has its challenges. It’s how you both treat and respect each other that matters. And for the two of you, you knew that the road ahead was filled with uncertainty, but it was much nicer knowing you could rely on each other. Be honest and open without judgement. You truly couldn’t have asked to fall in love with someone more charming, awkward, yet kind and gentle than Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still one of my first longer fics AAAAAA I'm nervous,, I hope Kenma wasn't too OOC or Kuroo!! He probably was but oh well. There is always room for growth 💪💪 This fic is really special to me. This idea that I had actually made me get an account on here and start writing- it may be silly but I really do just adore Kenma’s character so much. Feel free to leave suggestions, comments, and kudos below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
